Nuada Love
by Red Ruby Pyromancer
Summary: Nuada ends up falling for a human who is different form all the rest. I only own my Character! FYI! This one is a very old one. I know it's not even near good. I am trying to fix it but it takes a lot of time. Bare with me or just don't read at all.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1

She was just sitting waiting for her life to begin. Not knowing how or when her life will take off at full speed. As usual she was working at her job in the library. Her friends were all either still sleeping or already started their classes for the day. Today was a Friday. The last day of the week and the first day of the weekend. As she sat there she kept having a feeling of oddness. Like something is going to happen sooner then she herself has anticipated.

After she finally got off of work she headed back to her dorm to get ready for her two classes of the day which begin at noon. When she arrived at the dorms she realized that on the sixth floor window that was the second from the corner was broken. It took her a minute to realize that the window that is broken, is the window of her very own room. At this point she thinks someone either threw something or it was just a freak occurrence.

When she finally got to her room and entered, she saw what she never thought whe would find in a million years laying on her floor. What she found was none other than the famous, evil, cruel, heartless elf prince himself. Prince Nuada.

Girl: Ok this must be a dream this must be a dream.

She turned away while she kept thinking that this could not possibly be real. Then when she looked back and she still saw him there she got all concerned. The Nuada she knows from the movie Hellboy 2 would be up and trying to kill her because she is human. But he is just laying there, facedown unconscious.

The girl calms herself down and starts to think more clearly.

Girl: Ok I need to move him.

She looks around and all she finds is her bed and her roommates. Her roommates bed is the bottom bunk and hers is the top. But if she puts a guy in her roommates bed, that has the possibility of causing trouble. Now how to get him onto her bed? She had no idea.

So walking over to him she hesitantly tried to rouse him from his slumber. All she got was a grunt and when he opened his eyes they were glazed over as if he was asleep still yet awake at the same time.

Nuada: What do you want you filthy human?

Girl: Umm...uh...i need you to get up your highness.

Nuada: Whatever for?

Girl: You are lying on the floor and I need you to get onto the top bunk. It will be a lot more comfortable for you your highness.

Nuada grunts and starts to try to get up. When the girl tries to help him he pushes her back. He gets onto his feet and asks where this bed thing is. When she points to him the top bunk he easily jumps up there, lays down and falls straight back into his slumber.

Girl: Well now what do I do about 1) the window and 2) my roommate?

The girl looks at the window then back at the sleeping prince.

Girl: He looks adorable when he is sleeping. ~thinks~ WAIT! STOP THINKING THAT WAY! WHEN HE WAKES UP HE WILL TRY TO KILL YOU!

She shakes her head to get rid of the thoughts. Then she to to her bed with the sleeping prince and covers him with a brown blanket with a running white unicorn on it. She then leaves the room to fnd her RA to explin to her that the window in her room was broken when she got back.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2

The girl goes to her RA's room and talks to her about the broken window.

Girl: Chealsea I have no idea how it happened. The window was perfectly fine when I got up this morning and before I left for my theater class. Then when I returned to get ready for work I walked into the room and there was glass all over the floor. I do not know how this has happened.

Chealsea: Alright. Let me see how bad the damage is and then I will put in a work order to get it fixed.

By this time the girl is nervous that her RA will notice the boy in her bed. Well actually when she comes to think of it he is more of a grumpy old man.

Girl: Ok but I have a friend resting in my bed. She wasn't feeling well today and so I just let her sleep in my bed. Her roommate is extremely loud.

Chealsea: Alright. We will just have to quiet then now wont we.

When both they entered the room, the girl went and covered up the prince more to where her RA couldn't tell that it was actually a boy and not a girl. Then she turned around and looked at Chealsea as she was looking at the damage that was done.

Chealsea: Well man this seems like someone broke the window from the inside. I have no idea how this could have been done. I will go and talk to our head RA and he will have to come and see what has happened. Then we will decide is we have to charge both you and ur roommate or if this should just be paid by the insurance. Ok?

Girl: That sounds alright to me. But when do we get to cover up the window? It gets pretty cold at night and I don't really think we need to get sick again.

Chealsea: Ya I will get him here as soon as I can then we will get this window covered so you two can be a bit warmer than with it being uncovered and open the way it is.

Girl: Thanks Chealsea.

Chealsea: No problem.

Her RA left her room and went immediately down to talk to the head RA. The girl turned back to her bed to find that Nuada has woken up and is now glaring at her with a hatred that should be able to turn a flame into an ice cube.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3

Girl: How did you sleep your highness?

Nuada keeps glaring at the girl as if he wished for her to be dead just from the power of his stare.

Nuada: You are such a filthy human. Making up lies so easily. Just proves that humans are soulless creatures.

The girl didn't know what to say to this. She just stared at him before she remembered that if he wanted he could kill her without a second thought.

Girl: I am sorry your highness. But if I-

Nuada: Oh shut up will you. I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. Now be quiet. I am trying to sleep. ~mumbles~ pathetic human.

Girl: Yes your highness.

The girl went out into the hall of her floor and waited for her RA and the head RA to show up. She was hoping that they would be very quiet when they went to look at the broken window. It was about fifteen minutes later when they showed up.

Chealsea: Ok we are going to look at the window, try to figure out how it broke, then we will decide what to do. We will try to be as quiet as we possibly can so we don't wake your friend up.

With that said she and the head RA went into her room. The girl fallowed them and stood right in front of the bunk beds. She could feel the annoyance just rolling off of the sleeping prince. But he didn't make a move, or a noise. He just laid there.

Head RA: Alright, it looks like something hit the window but we can't find what did it. It seems like nothing is out of the ordinary. Are you missing anything?

Girl: ~answering softly as to not annoy Nuada even more~ No. I haven't noticed anything out of its place or missing. When I got back and I walked in I found the window gone. And that is when I went and got Chealsea.

Head RA: Alright. It looks like we can nothing else besides turn in the necessary paper work and put something over this so you and your roommate do not freeze at night. Chealsea will let you know if you and your roommate have to pay for the repairs or anything.

Girl: Thank you.

The head RA and the girls RA leave the room. The girl fallows them to the door, not looking forward to going back into the main part of the dorm room knowing that Nuada is awake and waiting for her to come back. After a few moments she walks back towards the bunk beds and stands two feet from them looking at the floor. Waiting for the Prince tp start yelling and insulting her.

Nuada: Why would you and your….roommate...have to pay for something you didn't do?

Girl: ~still looking at the floor~ because it is our responsibility to make sure the room stays decent.

Nuada: seems more like they just don't want to pay for anything if they can help it.

While the girl is looking at the floor she hears a very small thump then sees a set of feet in front of her. As she looks up she notices that he is dressed in eggshell white robes, with gold trim and gold designs on them. Then when she finally gets to his face she takes in a deep breath. He was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen in her life. His skin was a beautiful pale white, with scars and interesting designs on his skin. His hair was of a golden silver, long and very soft looking even though it needs to have a comb taken to it. And finally his eyes; were of a bright yet dark golden brown that one could get lost in.

Nuada: Are you done taking in my appearance now girl?


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4

The girl in shock from what she has just done. At this she immediately looked down to the floor again hanging her head in shame.

"Please forgive me your highness." Said the girl. Not once did she look away from her chosen spot on the floor. She was much too afraid to insult or offend the prince any further.

"Why did you look away? Do I repel you human?" Nuada said with a bit of spite. At this the girl looked up and saw that his face held a look of slight hurt (if it was even possible).

"NO no no your highness! You do not repel me at all." The girl said as she frantically tried to make sure he knew that she didn't think him repulsive. When she went to put her hand on his shoulder, she stopped herself at the last second and quickly took her hand back.

Nuada saw the girl going to put her hand on him, then at the last second she took her hand away before she touched him. When he looked back into the human girls eyes he saw many things. There was nervousness, slight fear, curiosity, and something more akin to not knowing what to do. What he also noticed was the uniqueness of her eyes. They seemed normal if you didn't look right into them. But once you actually do, you see colors of blue, green, brown, with an odd rusty auburnish gold surrounding her pupil. The color of that alone was odd in itself for the fact that it was a similar color to that of the elves.

"Girl what is your name? Your whole name." He asked. He stood there waiting for her to answer. When he asked the question she seemed to tense up a bit. From the look on her face she is thinking of whether or not telling him.

"My name? Why would you want to know my name your highness?" She asked as she again looked down at the floor.

"That is for me to know and for you not to know." Nuada said with an air of annoyance about him. The girl finally looked back up and sighed herself.

"My name, your highness, is Deannette, Deannette Davis." When she said that Nuada could not recall any of the elven blood lines having any relations with any human with the last name of Davis.

"well then, miss Davis, care to tell me why you keep staring at the floor as if it was some sort of art work?" Nuada asked as he sat back on Deannette's top bunk bed. He folded his arms and had his eyes on her waiting for her to explain herself.

Deannette fidgets a little under the princes gaze as she tries to get her thoughts together. "Well your highness, I am looking at the floor instead of at you because I haven't the right to look you in the eye. So by default I look at the floor with my eyes down casted." Deannette explained. She then stepped back and sat down on the floor near the glass but not exactly on it.

As the girl sat down Nuada noticed that she moved away as far as she could without having to be on the glass from the broken window. ~why is she so adamant on showing me so much respect, even for a human, when most other humans would try to make themselves look fierce and more powerful than us elves?~ "Miss Davis?"

When Deannette heard Nuada say her name she looked up and made sure she wasn't looking him in the eye. "Yes your highness?"

"You are going to join me and leave this pathetic place." Nuada ordered. At this he noticed that a flash of anger came and went through the girls eyes. ~so she has trouble being ordered around. She does have backbone then.~

Deannette bit the inside of her cheek to try to help her from yelling at him for being a moronic man. Well actually male but that doesn't matter right now. "And why should I just do as you say your highness?" She flinched as she heard the clipped edge to her tone. "If you recall, Prince, I have a life here and I do not find going and following you to fit in well with my future plans."

Nuada smirked and within a blink of an eye was right in front Deannette holding her chin so she had to look him in the eye with no other choice. "I find myself intrigued by you. You show respect then when given an order you repel and stand your ground. You do not seem to stick to your kinds usual form of manners. Quit the opposite really. You WILL come with me and you WILL help me in all I need. You simply have no other choice. Of course unless you priffer to be killed where you stand that is." Nuada smirk turned dark when he saw the fear and realization of her position sink into her thoughts. A few breaths later she nodded her head and a heart beat later they were nowhere to be seen in or on the campus.


	5. Apologies

To my reader's/followers,

I do apologize for taking this long to put up another chapter. I am doing my best between college and work. And as soon as I am able to I will post a new chapter. I hope you are all willing to wait. Thanks for reading and following.

Sincerely,

Red Ruby Pyromancer


End file.
